feverfandomcom-20200213-history
Dani O'Malley
Danielle "Dani" Mega O'Malley is a secondary character in the first five Fever Series and the protagonist of the Fever World Series. She became a main character after Shadowfever. She is an adolescent sidhe-seer with super-strength and speed. She is outrageous, witty, resilient, and a stone-cold killer. She also has a smart mouth and a Loving attitude. History Her mother kept her chained in a cage and often forgot about about her for days on end, leaving Dani starving, thirsty, and lying in her own waste. She watch tons of TV as it was put in front of her cage. When her mother died Ro found Dani in the cage many days later half dead. Appearance Red-haired, she has long curly hair that is often described as "wild". She cut them short during her time in faery to make it easier to fight. She has green eyes blazing with fierce intelligence. She hacked off her curly red hair the first year in the Silvers. She usually wears all black with her sword as her only adornment. At nineteen, she has become a beautiful woman. Creamy Irish skin, faint dusting of freckles, her gamine features are nice, resulting in a chiseled face. She usually keeps her long red hair (straight not curly) swept up in a high ponytail. She is tall (five feet ten inches) and has very cold eyes. She also has scars from her time in the Silvers. When Ryodan tattoos her back, he notices "a long thin scar close to spine," which Jada says cam from a whip with steel points. There is also a "a spray of white bumps" from a blow-dart gun. The final one mentioned is "a messy, shallow one near her hip" that came from a fall down a cliff. Characteristics/Abilities Dani can freeze-frame, thought not as fast as any of the Nine, it is unknown if she will eventually be as fast as them when she is older. Though on occasion it does not always work, it is not yet clear why. She possesses the sword and is talented enough to be able to kill an Unseelie Prince. Her number one rule is to never EVER give up, to keep living as hard as possible. She dislikes people touching her and strives to avoid being tied down. She is fiercely loyal, braving the Unseelie Princes to rescue Mac, signing Ryodan's contract to save Jo, and throwing her sword, the one thing she swore she'd never do, to save Christian. She has her own way of seeing thing that is not immature but actually very insightful. At fourteen, she is incredibly smart and strong. She is even more so four and a half years later. She also runs away from people or a situation if both get too emotional. Dancer points out that she would run at the drop of hat if one wrong phrase, one hint of emotion, or expectation would emerge. If someone cares about her and she figure it out, she is also likely to run. She also has another side or part of she calls the Observer that she uses when she is desperate. She became the observer to figure out what the Hoar Frost was doing to Dublin. However as soon as she comes back to herself, she forgets about the observer until she needs her again. In an internal monologue, Jada reveals she is not "The Observer" as originally thought. She is who Dani was forced to become to survive the Silvers. Being gone five and half years, Dani knew that those at the abbey would not follow her, so she invented a new persona. She also believes that if she kept calling herself Dani, those she knew before would have rejected her new self. She survived the Silvers because she adapted instead of survived. Relationships Dancer Her partner in crime, her hero, her best friend. He often appears when Dani is in trouble, like when she is dying of Hypothermia. He is only one that makes Dani feels safe and free. They watch movies, fight crime, and on some occasions live together. He gives Dani a bracelet that she treasures for her birthday. He is Dani's go to person. Not much is known about his history other then he claims his mother was doctor and he almost died of hypothermia before. Dani idolizes Dancer and feels a strong loyalty toward him and he toward her. As she once referred to them as "peas in a Mega pod." He rarely ever argues with her or pushes her to do anything. The only time in which he is ever angry is when she disappears into the Unseelie King's house for months, and disregards his concern and worry telling him to stop being clingy. He is the rock that Dani relies on and is the only person in the story to which Dani has apologized for her actions. Dani had a crush on him at fourteen. To her, he was the older, brilliant boy genius she idolized. She wasn't ready for her feelings at that time and didn't know what to do with them. In Feverborn, Jada is uncomfortable seeing Dancer again after so long apart. While the others refuse to accept the new Dani, Dancer accepts her for who she is. He is her strongest supporter. She missed his inventive, brilliant mind while in the Silvers. Before, Dancer always went along for the ride. When Jada calls him out, he says that he was always worried he would say the wrong thing and cause her to run. He reveals that his every move was designed to keep Dani from running off. He says that running away is what she does best. Ryodan He forces Dani to sign a contract to work for him. Ryodan grinds Dani the wrong way but she also finds him intriguing. He irritates her because he makes her do things and traps into corners. But also she recognizes that he is stronger, faster, and has other powers that she does not have and that fascinates her. She also has a superhero complex that Ryodan plays on. Ryodan is one of the only people who knows about what happened to her with Alina and her mother. Ryodan looks at Dani and sees the woman she will become and wants to own that woman. At some point in the second book, Dani finds her dreams invaded by Ryodan. Christian She feels indebted to him for sacrificing himself to the Crimson Hag to save her. He refers to Dani as his intended often helping her as an early wedding present. He retrieves Dani's sword from the ice and returns it to her as a wedding gift. Though he is transforming into an Unseelie Prince he despises the change and tries to show Dani that he is not like them, but being around her makes it hard for him to hold back. He like Ryodan sees the woman she will become and wants her to be his. Dani's relationship with him is up in the air, she threw her sword, something she swore she would never do to save him. MacKayla Lane She and Dani were as close as sisters, Mac even referred to her as a sister on her birthday, until she found out that Dani was responsible for the death of her sister Alina. Dani adores/idolizes Mac. She was perhaps the person Dani was closest to before her secret was revealed. Dani would do anything for Mac, even after the big reveal she feels dread but intense longing to see Mac again. Dani rescued Mac from the Unseelie Prince Jericho Barrons Dani's long time crush though due to circumstances with Mac she does not see him often. Often thought she would give her virginity to him. She also respects him because he does not treat her like a child but has acknowledged her abilities, especially when she save Mac. Rowena Found Dani in a cage after Dani's mother had died. Dani recognizes that Ro made her into what she is today. She used her Sidhe-seer powers to have Dani kill Alina. Alina Lane Was killed by Dani on July 7th Jo Went to Chester's to attempt to save Dani and to try to dig up information on Chester's. Although Dani feels betrayed by Jo for sleeping with Ryodan, she feels loyalty towards her, demanding that Ryodan treat her right. She feels that Jo deserves better than Ryodan Category:Characters Category:Fever Series Characters Category:Fever World Series Characters